Ocean's Sister
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: Danny Ocean is the man with a plan. One that he wants to keep his sister far away from. When she inadvertently becomes involved anyway, will she be able to remain free from a life of crime or will the temptation be too much for her to bear?
1. One

**Summary: Danny Ocean is the man with a plan. One that he wants to keep his sister far away from. When she inadvertently becomes involved anyway, will she be able to remain free from the life of crime or will the temptation be too much for her to bear?**

 **Featuring: Danny Ocean, OC, Tess, Rusty Ryan, Linus, Basher, and the rest of the gang.**

 **Setting: AU of Ocean's Trilogy. Sort of.**

 **Notes: I've always loved these movies. The first and third especially. I just kind of had the urge to write this down though.**

* * *

 _Vegas, what happens there stays there. At least, that's how it's supposed to be. But before we get there, I should probably start at the beginning. My name is Evelyn Ocean and this is my story. Danny was just a kid when I was born. His parents had divorced and his father married his pregnant mistress. Danny and I weren't exactly close growing up though he still acted as the protective big brother as we got older. Thief, con man, whatever you want to call it, he became one of the best. I never really approved of his line of so called work, but then he met Tess. She was and is, without a doubt, the love of his life. I adored Tess. I really did. I thought she'd be his way out of the life of crime. Then Danny ended up in jail, they divorced, and she wound up marrying someone else._

* * *

The steel gates slid shut behind him and he chuckled softly at the sight of the brunette waiting for him. She was leaning against a Ford Mustang in a denim jacket, white tank top, slim black pants, and black heels. She raised her sunglasses onto the top of her head to get a better look at him before stepping forward opening her arms. Danny returned the gesture hugging his little sister happily.

Pulling away, he looked at her again and smirked, "Can't say I expected you to pick me up, Ev."

"Well someone's got to be the honest one in this family, Danny." She winked as she climbed back into the car sliding her sunglasses back over her eyes.

The drive away from the prison was peaceful consisting mostly of small talk and the two siblings catching up. Evelyn wasn't stupid though. She could see in her brother's eyes that he was already plotting another heist. It annoyed her, but he was a grown man. She wasn't about to tell him how to live his life. After a shower and a fresh set of clothes, Danny ate and began the task of locating his crew. Naturally he began with his right hand man and best friend Rusty Ryan. It turned out Rusty wasn't far as he was off in Los Angeles playing poker with some low tier celebrities.

"You still owe me like two hundred from the last time I bailed your ass out." The brunette scoffed at her brother asking for money as she pulled her shoulder length brown hair up into a bun.

Danny sighed running his hands over his face, "I'll pay you back soon. With interest."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't get paid until tomorrow. I'll do you one better though and drive you to LA." Not that she wanted to be anywhere near Rusty, but she'd at least make sure her brother arrived in LA safely.

* * *

Rusty Ryan was bored. Sure, it was fun cheating these celebrities out of their money, but it wasn't exciting. He had only left the table for one hand just for a breather and to get a bite to eat. The last thing he had expected was to find Danny Ocean, of all people, to have taken his spot at the table when he returned. They played a hand at the table until the game finished. The pair were at a restaurant a short time later discussing the job.

The blonde man sighed as he set his fork down asking for a third time, "What's the target?"

Danny took a sip of his drink eyeing his friend curiously. "When's the last time you were in Vegas?"

Rusty looked over at him almost in shock, "You want to knock over a casino?"

In response, Danny silently held up three fingers. An incredulous laugh fell from Rusty's lips before he covered his face with his hands. Sometime later, the two friends were in the archives building going over the blueprints for the casinos they intended to rob. Danny pointed out the vault of the Bellagio on the page.

Rusty peered down at the paper, "If I'm reading this right and I like to think that I am, this is the least accessible vault ever designed."

Danny agreed as they leaned over a table looking at the designs and he tapped the page with his finger. "These feed into the Mirage and the MGM Grand. But every penny goes into here."

He thought for a moment trying to figure out the connection, "The Bellagio and the Mirage. Those are Terry Benedict's places."

"Yes they are. Think he'll mind."

"More than somewhat."

* * *

He thought about it some more as they waited for the elevator, "You're going to need at least thirteen people doing a combination of cons."

A low whistle fell from Danny's mouth as he racked his brain, "Like, what, you think?"

Rusty nodded, "Off the top of my head, I'd say you'll need a Boesky, a Jim Brown, a Miss Daisy, two Jethros, and a Leon Spinks. Not to mention, the biggest Ella Fitzgerald. Ever. Where would we get the money to back this?"

His shoulders shrugged, "We hit these three casinos, we got our bankroll. Benedict's got a long list of enemies."

"But enemies with loose cash and nothing to lose?" As soon as the question left his mouth, realization hit Rusty. "Ah, Reuben."

"You're out of your goddamn minds! Are you listening to me? All three of you-you're nuts! I know more about casino security than any man alive. I invented it!" Reuben reacted just as they expected after they laid out their plans to him a little while later. "And it cannot be beaten. They got cameras, they got watchers, they got locks, they got timers, they got vaults." He shoved some salad into his mouth before taking a breath.

Danny's shoulders shrugged, "It's never been tried."

"Oh it's been tried. Of course it's been tried." Reuben laughed mockingly as he set his fork down regaling them with tales of past casino heists that didn't end well. "But what am I saying, you guys are the pros. You're the best. I'm sure you'll make it out of the casino, but then you'll be stuck in the middle of the damn desert."

They both agreed shaking their heads, "He's right. Reuben, you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Danny shook his hand only for Rusty to do the same, "Thank you for lunch."

"Look, we go way back." Reuben shook each hand. "And I owe you from the thing with the guy at the place. I'll never forget it."

He smiled, "It was our pleasure."

Rusty chuckled softly at that, "I had never been to Belize."

"Leave your addresses with Dominic. I've got some things to send you." Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Reuben called out. "Hey, just out of curiosity, which casinos were you bozos choosing to rob?"

The two men shared a look as Danny adjusted his suit cuffs, "The Bellagio, The Mirage, and the MGM Grand."

"Those are Terry Benedict's places." He nearly choked on his wine.

Rusty smirked, "They are."

"You guys, what do you got against Benedict?"

Danny eyed the older man innocently, "I think the real question is, what do you got against Benedict?"

"He torpedoed my casino. Muscled me out. Now he's going to blow it up and build some monstrosity of an eye sore in its place. Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

They looked at him, "What are we doing?"

"If you're going to steal from Terry Benedict, you better know. With Benedict, when it's over, he better not know you're involved. No names, nothing. Because he'll kill you and then he'll go to work on you." Reuben advised them carefully.

He nodded his head in agreement, "That's why we've got to be precise."

"And well funded." Rusty added.

"Yeah, you'll also need to be nuts and have a crew just as nuts as you are."

They shared a look before smirking at Reuben, "Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

Rusty glanced up from his drink as they sat at a hotel bar two days later, "Frank C is in. He recently developed a bad case of bronchitis and put in for a transfer to warmer climates I.E. Nevada."

He nodded taking a sip of his drink, "Drivers?"

The blonde sighed, "I talked to the Malloys yesterday."

Danny raised his eyebrow, "The Mormon twins?"

Rusty nodded, "They're both in Salt Lake City. Six months off the job and I get the sense they're looking for something to fill their schedule."

Another two days passed and they met back up in a cafe in LA.

"Electronics?"

Rusty swallowed the food in his mouth and wiped his lips, "Livingston Dell. Been doing freelance surveillance work for the FBI Mob Squad as of late."

He looked skeptical at that suggestion, "How are his nerves?"

The blonde shrugged, "Not so bad that you'd notice. Munitions?"

The older man nodded in agreement. "Phil Turrentine."

Rusty shook his head, "Died."

Danny looked surprised, "No shit. On the job?"

He shook his head again, "Skin cancer."

Danny nodded his head, "Send flowers?"

He shrugged, "Dated his wife for a while."

The older man thought for a moment, "Basher's in town."

Rusty sighed, "There might be an issue with availability."

* * *

Basher was running a high class bank job with an irritatingly inexperienced crew. He truly believed he was up the duff, so to speak, when he heard the sound of sirens. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice while one of the cops had him pinned to the hood of a cop car. Glancing over, he saw Rusty Ryan dressed as a government agent. The blonde grabbed him shoving the munitions expert against the car while simultaneously slipping some materials into his hands. It was only moments later that Basher completed assembling the small bomb attaching it to the car unnoticed. As he was led away by Rusty, the car blew up behind them. They hurried to the car that Danny was waiting for them in. Rusty drove them away while Danny laid out the job details for Basher.

The next stop on the list was the Chinese circus. It was almost two days later when Danny and Rusty were sitting in the crowd. They were waiting to see someone called 'The Amazing Yen'.

Danny didn't appear too impressed though, "Which one's the Amazing Yen?"

Rusty stared out at the Chinese circus acts, "The little Chinese guy."

Rolling his eyes at Rusty's attempt at humor, he sighed. "Who else is on the list?"

The blonde snorted, "He is the list."

He still wasn't impressed as Yen's performance began. His eyes grew wide however when he realized just how skilled the guy really was which made him realize Rusty had been right.

As the crowd started cheering, Danny smirked, "We've got ourselves our grease man."

Rusty chuckled as they headed out to the car, "Yeah, we do."

Danny nodded his head, "We need Sal."

A sigh fell from his lips as he knew that comment was coming, "He's out. No way he'll do it. He got out of the game about a year ago."

His eyebrows raised at that, "He get religion?"

Rusty shook his head, "Ulcers."

Danny chuckled softly, "I'm sure you can sweet talk him back in."

* * *

He was right. With Sal now in, they had everyone they needed. Still, there was one loose end that Danny wanted to tie up first. That was how Evelyn found herself face to face with her brother and his right hand man as she pulled herself out of her pool. Danny handed her a towel as Rusty stood there staring at the brunette in her silver bikini. It was Danny smacking him upside the head that snapped him out of it.

"Rusty." She simply said as she walked past him drying herself off on her way inside.

The blonde smirked watching her pass by, "Good to see you too, Evie."

As she showered and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, the two men made themselves at home in her living room. It was Rusty that noticed the Bellagio folder laying on her coffee table. He picked it up out of curiosity and flipped through it. Danny snatched it out of his hands and placed it back on the table. They shared a look, but the older man shook his head.

"So boys, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her voice filled the room as she strolled in a few moments later.

Danny pulled a small stack of money out of his jacket handing it to her, "The money I owe you with interest. All legal, I promise."

"Danny.." Evelyn wasn't sure if she believed him, but she accepted the money anyway.

It was Rusty who spoke up changing the subject as he gestured toward the folder, "The Bellagio, huh?"

"Oh that. I work there." Her shoulders shrugged nonchalantly as she picked up the folder.

Danny looked over at her raising his eyebrows in shock, "You work for Terry Benedict?"

"I work for Tess."

Rusty's blue eyes widened as he realized just then exactly why his friend wanted to do this job.

"Speaking of, I'm going to be late if I don't get going soon. It was good seeing you boys. Thanks for the money, Dan." She hugged her brother pressing a kiss to his cheek before escorting the pair out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Danny Ocean is the man with a plan. One that he wants to keep his sister far away from. When she inadvertently becomes involved anyway, will she be able to remain free from the life of crime or will the temptation be too much for her to bear?**

 **Featuring: Danny Ocean, OC, Tess, Rusty Ryan, Linus, Basher, and the rest of the gang.**

 **Setting: AU of Ocean's Trilogy. Sort of.**

 **Notes: I've always loved these movies. The first and third especially. I just kind of had the urge to write this down though.**

* * *

It was only when they were back at their hotel that Rusty snapped at him, "Tell me this isn't about her. Or I'll walk off the job right now. Tess. She's with Terry Benedict now. Tell me this isn't about screwing the guy who's screwing your wife!"

Danny sighed as he looked at his friend, "Ex-Wife."

The blonde rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. "Tell me."

"It's not about that. Entirely," Danny admitted. "You said you needed a reason. Well, this is mine. When we started in this business, we had three rules."

It was Rusty's turn to sigh as he recited from memory, "We weren't gonna hurt anybody. We weren't gonna steal from anybody that didn't have it coming. And we were gonna play the game like we had nothing to lose."

He nodded his head. "Well I lost something. Someone. That's why I'm here."

"Now right there's the problem. We're stealing two things and when push comes to shove, if you can't have both, which one are you going to choose? Tess doesn't divide eleven ways, after all." He pointed out to his best friend.

Danny looked him in the eyes confidently, "If this all goes to plan, I won't be the one making that choice."

Rusty raised his eyebrow at him before shaking his head, "And what about Evie? She works at the Bellagio."

He shook his head, "She works with Tess. It'll be fine."

* * *

The first meeting with the whole crew took place that night at Reuben's place. There was food and drinks for everyone courtesy of Reuben. Danny and Rusty were bickering over who would present the job while Saul relaxed on the back patio. Puffing on his imported Cuban cigar, Reuben stepped away from his conversation with Frank and made his way to the front door. An airport shuttle drove off just as he opened the door to find the Malloys, Livingston, the Amazing Yen, Basher, and the last member added to the crew which was Linus. The young man was the son of Bobby Caldwell, a former thief that had worked with Danny and Rusty, and was following in his father's footsteps.

It was Danny who spoke up first once everyone had gathered out back, "Welcome to Las Vegas. I take it everyone's gotten to enjoy some of the food and booze that Reuben's graciously laid out for us?"

A soft chuckle came from the group of men as they all raised their glasses in thanks to Reuben.

Rubbing his hands together, Danny grew serious, "I'd like to just say that this is your last chance to walk away. None of you are on the line yet, but if you stay, you're in it until the end. Though we're promising a lot of money, there is also a lot of risk involved. If that's not your brand of vodka, enjoy the food and you're free to go. No hard feelings. Otherwise, follow me."

He led the group inside to Reuben's living room where the schematics for the casinos were laid out on a screen.

"Gentleman, the 14000 block of Las Vegas boulevard. Otherwise known as the Bellagio, the Mirage, and the MGM Grand. They are three of the most profitable casinos in Las Vegas." Danny gestured toward the schematics and then pressed a button changing it to the schematic of the vault. "This is the Bellagio vault, located 200 feet below solid earth. It safeguards every dime that passes through each of these three casinos. We're going to rob it."

"Smash and grab job, huh?" Linus suggested a little sarcastically.

Rusty chuckled a bit, "A little more complicated than that."

Clearing his throat, Danny changed the screen again starting a slideshow that showed the entryway to the vault, "This is courtesy of Frank Catton, a new dealer at the Bellagio."

"So bad news first, this place houses a security system that rivals most nuclear missile silos. First, we have to get within the casino cages here, here, and here." Rusty indicated as he gestured toward the model, "Next, we have to get through these doors which have a code that changes every twelve hours. Past that is the elevators which is where it gets tricky. They won't move without authorized fingerprint identification."

Danny nodded taking over the presentation again, "Which we could fake, but we'd also need vocal confirmations from the Bellagio along with the vault below. Furthermore, the elevator shaft is rigged with motion detectors."

"Meaning if we were to manually override the lift, it would shut down the shaft's exit automatically and we'd be trapped." Rusty added for clarification.

He nodded his head assuring them, "After we get out of the shaft, the rest is a walk in the park. Any questions?"

The room went silent except for Yen who spoke first in his native language that only Rusty seemed to understand, "No, tunneling's out. There are Richter scales monitoring the ground for one hundred yards in every direction. If a groundhog tried to nest there, they'd know about it. Anyone else?"

"You said something about good news?" One of the Malloy brothers spoke up.

Danny smiled. "The Nevada Gaming Commission stipulates: a casino must hold in reserve enough cash to cover every chip at play on its floor. As I mentioned, this vault services each of the three casinos above it. That means: during the week, by law, it must hold anywhere from sixty to seventy million dollars in cash and coin. On a weekend, between eighty and ninety million. On a fight night, like the one two weeks from tonight, the night we're going to rob it, at least a hundred and fifty million. Without breaking a sweat."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Now there are eleven of us, with an equal share, you do the math."

The group of men went over the numbers in their heads nodding approvingly when they reached the total sum.

"I have a question. Say we do get into the cage, and through the security doors there, and down the elevator we can't move, and past the guards with guns, and into the vault we can't open…" Saul started only to be interjected by Rusty.

"Without being seen by cameras." Rusty added.

Danny chuckled at that, "Oh right, I forgot to mention that."

A collective groan could be heard from the group of men just then.

"Say we do all that. We're just supposed to walk outta there with a hundred million dollars in cash on us without getting stopped?" Saul pointed out incredulously.

Flashing the group of men a mega watt grin, Danny nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Two delivery guys were arguing on the casino floor of the Bellagio. One was holding balloons and the other was holding flowers. Terry Benedict himself and one of the floor managers were dealing with them. Evelyn could only hope that would prove distraction enough for her to get by unnoticed by the casino owner. None of them seemed to notice the nervous technician slipping past the authorized personnel only door. She thought she had managed to blend into the crowd until she felt a hand on her arm.

The older man narrowed his eyes at her slightly, "Miss Ocean, we need to talk. In my office. Now."

"Yes sir." She tugged her arm free from his grasp and walked to his office.

Truth be told, she didn't work for him. The brunette worked for Tess. A fact that the dark haired young woman loved to rub in his face. She resented him for marrying her sister in law and he resented her for being an Ocean. Granted, she tried to play nice with him in front of Tess though it wasn't easy. She heard the door to his office close and let a sigh fall from her lips.

It was Terry that spoke first, "Your brother is a free man, so I hear."

"And I have a clean record. When will you get it through your head that I'm nothing like my brother?"

He scoffed at her words, "You picked him up, took him home, and then drove him to LA."

"Danny is my brother. Is that a crime now? Wait, are you stalking me?"

Shaking his head, he chuckled softly. "No. I heard of your brother's release and was just curious as to what you would do."

"I, for one, can not wait until Tess divorces your ass." Turning on her heel, Evelyn moved to walk out of the office.

Terry stuck out his hand pressing it against the door keeping it shut, "Miss Ocean, Evelyn, this meeting isn't over."

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I do not work for you. I work for Tess. You want to know something about my brother? Ask him yourself." She knocked his arm away storming out of the office.

* * *

By the time she returned to the museum, the younger Ocean sibling had calmed down considerably. She continued about her day assisting Tess with various things. When they left the museum for the day, she got that eerie feeling of being watched. She briefly wondered if Benedict was still having her followed, but the moment her eyes met Rusty's, she knew it was something else entirely. Evelyn tore her gaze from him quickly so as to not make a scene and returned her attention to her former sister in law who hadn't seemed to notice.

"By the way, your husband had me followed when I picked Danny up from the clink." She brought up gently though loud enough for Rusty to just overhear as they strolled past where he was hidden in plain sight.

"Danny's free?" There was surprise in the redhead's tone yet a softness in her eyes at the mention of her ex.

"Yes, but that's not the point, Tess. I don't appreciate being followed because of someone else's wrongdoings." Evelyn spoke sharply steering the older woman back on track.

"Ev, I'll take care of it." And that's all she said before walking off in search of her husband.

Evelyn couldn't help smiling to herself at the yelling that Terry was about to endure courtesy of Tess. Her smile faded, however, as she reached her car in the parking lot just in time to see someone scurry away from her car. She reached for her phone as she stepped closer only to visibly relax when she saw Rusty leaning against said car.

He waved at her slightly and smirked, "Relax Evie. Heard what you said. Had a friend install an anti tracking device in your car."

"Do I even want to know why you're in Vegas? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She raised her eyebrow at him as she stepped closer to the car.

Rusty shrugged his shoulders taking the keys from her, "Nope and you like it, Evie."

"Whatever. Hey, I need those to drive, you know." She laughed slightly as she reached for the keys.

He chuckled holding them out of her reach as he held the passenger side door open for her, "Get in. We'll go eat."

"I.. alright, fine." Evelyn eyed him curiously before relenting and climbing into her car.

* * *

To say she was confused when they pulled up to her house would be an understatement. She left the car heading inside only to stop when she saw her brother standing in her home. Evelyn hit him with her bag and then sighed accepting a glass of wine he had just poured. Taking a sip, she visibly relaxed more as she moved to sit down in her chair.

"What are you doing here, Danny? Isn't this a violation of your parole?"

Danny chuckled softly as he walked over taking a seat on the couch, "Always straight to the point, aren't you?"

"I'm serious..."

He sighed then as he looked at her, "I'm here to win back Tess."

"Good. Honestly neither you nor Terry deserve her. Though if I had to choose, I'd choose the lesser of two evils which evidently is you." Her shoulders shrugged as she took another sip of wine ignoring Rusty's poorly hid chuckle.

The older Oceans sibling shook his head, "Gee thanks, Ev."

"Hey, I only speak the truth. Now why are you telling me all this?"

Danny ran his hands over his face before looking over at her again, "I don't want you going into work tomorrow."

"You told him? YOU TOLD HIM! Oh god, it's fine, really. I have it handled. Besides, tomorrow night is the big fight so I'm not working tomorrow anyway."

A sigh fell from his lips, "Good. Look, I'm sorry he's being hard on you because of me."

"Like I said, it's fine. I work for Tess anyway. Not him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Danny Ocean is the man with a plan. One that he wants to keep his sister far away from. When she inadvertently becomes involved anyway, will she be able to remain free from the life of crime or will the temptation be too much for her to bear?**

 **Featuring: Danny Ocean, OC, Tess, Rusty Ryan, Linus, Basher, and the rest of the gang.**

 **Setting: AU of Ocean's Trilogy. Sort of.**

 **Notes: I've always loved these movies. The first and third especially. I just kind of had the urge to write this down though.**

* * *

The Bellagio was abuzz with excitement as people flocked inside in anticipation of the night's big fight set to take place within the boxing ring. A box of money was wheeled down to the vault. It was nothing out of the ordinary for a night like this except there wasn't money in the box. The Amazing Yen was nestled within the metal frame awaiting his part in the grand scheme concocted by Danny. Meanwhile, Evelyn was sitting beside Tess and unfortunately Terry in the arena watching the fights. The main bout was about to start when the lights suddenly went out. Panic ensued and Terry led his wife out. Evelyn grabbed her former sister in law's coat and followed them the best she could. It was when she made it out into the lobby that a ringing could be heard from the coat. She felt around only to find a cell phone in one of the pockets.

"Hello?"

He cleared his throat as his blue eyes watched everything around him, "Can I speak to Mr Benedict, please?"

"Rusty?"

It was then that he realized it was Danny's sister that had answered and he swore softly, "Uh, hey Evie."

"Oh god, the power going out. That was you guys." She gasped in realization as she continued to walk further away from the arena.

Rusty sighed as he ran his hand over his face, "Listen, Evie, you want Tess to leave Terry right? Then I need you to do me this favor."

"Fine. I'm all ears, but I reserve the right to yell later."

The brunette made her way through the lobby until she spotted the pair. Walking over, she rehearsed the words in her mind before taking a deep breath. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was doing it for Tess' sake. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

"Excuse me, Terry."

He turned to look at her curiously, "Yes, Evelyn?"

"One of the security guys went running past me. I overheard on his walkie talkie that someone's robbing the vault." She spoke calmly as she handed the coat to Tess.

Terry swore under his breath, "Alright, thank you. Tess, why don't you go upstairs with her? It's safer."

Neither woman seemed to protest as they watched him walk away like a man on a mission.

* * *

In the elevator shaft, Linus and Danny cracked the glow sticks they had brought with them before dropping them. They landed on the bottom of the shaft illuminating the whole passage. A few moments passed and then they made their quick descent. They unhooked themselves and Linus went to pry open the elevator doors only to be stopped by Danny. He shook his head at the younger man opening the doors just enough to toss out two round objects and let them shut again. When the round objects came to a stop, smoke poured out of them. It was only a moment or two later that the thuds of the security guards bodies falling to the ground could be heard. They waited another moment before opening the doors climbing out of the shaft. The two men tied up the guards and then approached the vault door. They prepared their side of the vault door for the bombs and knocked letting Yen know they were done. Unfortunately they had no way of knowing the Amazing Yen was stuck at the door thanks to the bandage on his hand getting caught in the door. Danny pressed the button to detonate, but nothing happened.

He looked at the detonator smacking it against his hand a few times and pressing the button again, "Did you remember to check the batteries?"

They messed with the detonator a bit which gave Yen just enough time to free himself and get out of the way. Replacing the batteries, Danny pressed the button only for the bombs to go off. The pair waited a few moments before opening the door. In the security control room, Terry was greeted to the sight of his vault being robbed. He instructed the head of security to call the police. It was when the SWAT team arrived that he received a phone call. He received an ultimatum. Help the robbers carry half of the money out of the casino or they'd blow up all of the money. He reluctantly agreed to the terms though not without giving them a threat of his own. Security carried a few bags of money through the casino and out to an unmarked van. The van drove off to an airstrip and he had them followed. When the security guards approached the van, it blew up revealing that the contents of the bags inside weren't money at all. They were filled with flyers for that night's big fight. The call ended and Terry listened as the SWAT team arrived at the vault. There was shouting, gunfire, and what sounded like an explosion.

* * *

Standing in his now destroyed vault, Terry looked around at the scorched flyers littering the floor. He was irate that someone had managed to dupe him. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the vault making his way upstairs. The SWAT team strolled out of the casino carrying their bags and as they walked out, one lifted his mask revealing Rusty's face. Reaching the hallway with the different meetings rooms in it, Terry flung the door being guarded open gesturing for the guard inside that was beating up Danny to leave.

Terry eyed the older Ocean sibling for a moment before shaking his head, "So you're telling me that you being here on the same night my vault gets robbed is just a coincidence? I don't buy it."

Further upstairs in a suite, Tess was pacing a bit unsure of just what was going on. The phone rang and it was Evelyn that answered it.

"Hello?"

Recognizing her voice again, he sighed, "Turn the TV on and put it on channel 88."

The dial tone sounded before she could question it and she hung up. Her curiosity won out as she walked over catching Tess' attention as she turned on the television. Evelyn turned it to channel 88 and an image of her brother walking down a hallway with Terry appeared on the TV. The brunette swallowed hard briefly wondering how long her brother was going away for this time.

As they walked, Danny stopped and turned to look at the man, "Terry, I have to ask. If you could get your money back in exchange for Tess, would you do it?"

Terry looked him straight in the eye only uttering a single word, "Yes."

Her heart broke for Tess as the older woman shut the television off and stormed out of the suite. The elevator doors shut by the time she reached the hallway causing her to swear under her breath. Evelyn pressed the down button on the elevator, but it was empty when the doors slid open. She got in pressing the button for the casino floor. When she reached it, she came face to face with Terry and Tess' retreating back. She shot him a look of disgust as she began to walk past him only to stop when she felt his hand on her arm.

Terry pulled her back glaring daggers at her. "So you expect me to believe you had no idea that your brother was planning this?"

"Planning what? Oh, the robbery. God, Benedict, must you always think so little of me? I've barely seen my brother since he got out of prison. If he were planning anything, I'd certainly be the last to know." She huffed yanking her arm free from his grasp storming off through the crowd before he could stop her.

The brunette stumbled outside of the casino taking a deep breath of fresh air. She walked a bit letting herself calm down after what had just transpired. It wasn't long before she was across the way from the casino approaching the railing where people stood to watch the little show that the fountains put on. He was standing there talking to an older man who nodded his head and walked away a moment later. She didn't question it as she kept her focus on the water.

"Rusty..."

The blonde shook his head sighing as he turned to face her, "He'll be in, at most, three to six months for violating his parole. It'll be fine, Evie."

"Not that I condone it, but I'm actually impressed that you boys managed to pull it off." Her eyebrow raised slightly at that as she stared up at him.

Rusty chuckled softly at that. "You weren't too bad yourself. You may not condone it, but think you kind of liked it."

"Maybe a little. It was kind of nice to see Benedict get what was coming to him. So what's next for you guys?" Evelyn found herself asking though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

His shoulders shrugged as his hands cupped her face pulling her into a kiss while the fountains performed beside them.

* * *

Danny was indeed sentenced to only three to six months in prison for violating his parole. It gave Tess time to settle things with her now ex husband Terry. The money from the vault had been divided evenly among the crew and half of Danny's share went to Evelyn, as per his request. She stood leaning against the new car that Rusty had bought with his share while he stood near the prison gate. A sigh of relief fell from her lips at the sight of her brother walking out looking relatively unharmed. He spoke a few words with Rusty after walking out of the gate and then walked over to the car. Evelyn smacked his chest somewhat hard before hugging him tightly.

"I hate you."

Danny chuckled softly as he returned the hug. "I missed you too and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Get in the car so we can get out of here." She smirked pulling away and walking around to the passenger's side of the car.

He climbed in sliding into the backseat sitting down beside Tess. "Well hello there."

"Hi." Tess smiled at him watching as he lifted her left hand inspecting the sparkling ring on her finger.

Brushing his thumb over her fingers, he chuckled softly. "I thought you said you pawned this."

"I lied."

"More like I talked you out of it and you gave it to me for safe keeping." His sister piped up glancing back at them while Rusty drove them away from the prison.

At that, he laughed and pulled Tess into a kiss. The pair in front smiled at that and Rusty grasped Evelyn's hand while the roof of the car folded down turning it into a convertible.


End file.
